Changed
by smilebiggg10
Summary: Naruto is no longer the same as he was when Sasuke left, he colder and has grown to hate Sasuke. With the bonds of team seven crumbling will Sasuke be able to fix them once he returns? Not yaoi
1. Chapter 1

The tree swayed as it held a new weight on its top most branches. Naruto's keen blue orbs scanned the forest floor for a sign of movement. A voice sounded through his earpiece, "Swallow checking in. Movement on the left side of your position three hundred meters, it's the target captain."

"Copied that, move in and apprehend the target at my signal" Naruto spoke quietly into his earpiece.

"Hai" came reply of his team. Naruto quickly sped through the trees soon to be flanked by three other people with masks on. The trees barely shook as they jumped through them.

"Ten meters till target." One of the masked figures said.

Naruto held up his hand signaling the team to stop, another hand sign later and the whole team scattered around the clearing. A thick layer of silence fell over the forest as the ANBU team sat and waited.

They didn't wait long; the rustle that emitted from the bushes signified the arrival of their target. Once the missing nin step out of the bushes the ANBU descended upon him. The thick silence was swiftly filled with the sound of metal clashing with metal.

"When will you people give up it's been three days, I have no intention of returning to Konohagakure alive with the information I stole!" The missing nin yell exasperated.

"That's fine" Naruto said from behind the surprised missing Nin, "I have no intention of returning you to Konoha alive." And with that final though Naruto twisted the man's head till his neck snapped.

The remaining two ANBU in the trees joined the rest of their team below. "Let's move out." Naruto said, his voice void of any emotion as he sealed the body into a scroll.

Under a minute the clearing showed no signs of a battle, and the forest lit up with sound of animals again. Naruto moved with his squad towards the border of the sound village.

After three long days of traveling the village gates of Konoha finally came into view. Naruto let out a sigh of relief and started to count down the minutes till he would be in his comfortable bed again.

The team of ANBU arrived at the hokage office in a matter of minutes. Naruto turned and faced his team, "Go and get some rest I'll report to the hokage, except for you Eagle you are coming with me."

The team of ANBU nodded their heads except for Eagle who muttered something that sounded like troublesome, and then they were gone. Naruto pushed open the door to the Hokages office quietly and stepped in with Shikamaru close behind.

"Hokage-sama" Naruto and Shikamaru said in sync as they settled into the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Badger, Eagle" Tsunade nodded to both of them, "Report."

"Mission Complete, we apprehended the traitor before he could give the information he collected to Orochimaru." Naruto stated as he set the scroll containing the man on the wooded desk. Shikamaru then started to explain what he believed Orochimarus next step would be.

As Tsunade listened to Shikamaru talk she couldn't help but look at how Naruto was holding up. ANBU could sometimes be a living hell and Tsunade could not spot the old personality of Naruto form five years ago any more. The seventeen-year-old Naruto was completely different. He was calculating, strong, colder, and deadly. His wild blond hair was longer now giving him an eerily resemblance to the forth hokage. Also the orange jump suit was gone and traded in for an ANBU captain's uniform and occasional Jonin's attire, and Naruto's Konoha headband no longer resided on his head it was now firmly tied around his left bicep.

Shikamaru ender his strategic conversation with Tsunade quickly, while Tsunade just nodded.

"Will talk about this more later, you two are dismissed" She stated quietly.

Without another word Shikamaru and Naruto headed toward the door, both thinking of their warm comfortable beds that were waiting for them.

"See you Naruto" Shikamaru said with a lazy wave as he walked down the hall.

"Latter Shikamaru" Naruto said with a tired smile.

Konoha was busy at this time of night as naruto made his way toward Ichiraku for some diner. He felt more relaxed now out of his ANBU uniform and back in his normal cloths; they consisted of a black pair of pants that stopped below the knee where they meet bandages and sandals. Where as his t-shirt was a plain gray color.

Even though Naruto was dead tired he had to eat, so sliding into Ichiraku half asleep was normal for the teen and the staff.

"Naruto!" Bellowed the happy owner of Ichiraku, "How is my best customer?"

"Tired" came the muffled reply of the blond as he laid his head on the counter.

"You need to stop taking so many missions Naruto its bad for you health." The older man stated as he placed the blond food in front of him.

"Hmmm" was all Naruto said as he split his chopsticks.

"Naruto!" Someone yelled from behind him.

Naruto turned around to see his old teammate running up to him.

"Naruto," Sakura said again "we need to talk"

"What's up?" Naruto said seriously hearing the urgency of his voice.

Sakura caught her breath before stating "It's Sasuke, he's back."

Well this was the first chapter please review. Helpful criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Own Naruto!

5 Years Ago…

_Sasuke and Naruto stood facing each other in a dark clearing. Coal black eyes meet with electric blue ones in a death glare. _

"_Why?" Croaked out an exhausted Naruto "Why would you try to kill all the people who cared for you!" He said with more force._

"_Cared for me! Please why would I care for any of you after what you did to Itachi! You forced him to kill is own clan and family" Sauske nearly spat out._

"_Your wrong Sauske we, your teammates, had nothing to do with any of that! Hell I wasn't even born then, it was that council of old farts that forced him into it! If you want revenge take it out on them, ill even help!" Naruto yelled desperately trying to help Sauske._

_Sauske now had an insane glint in his eyes as he spoke in an eerily calm voice, "Who said that was the only reason"_

"_What?" Naruto asked quizzically_

"_I hate you and everyone in nasty village you call home, I wish to kill every single one of them especially the dumb ass's of the rooky 9 team's and that whore Saku-."_

_But Sauske couldn't finish his sentence as a fist came in contact with his jaw. Looking up Sauske smirked at the now red eyes looking at him. Naruto was now shaking with anger._

"_Sauske!" Naruto yelled as he dove back towards Sauske in pure anger. _

"_Hahaha" Sauske laughed insanely as Naruto pined him to the ground. _

"_Also Naruto," Sauske said snidely " why would I, a great Uchiha, be friends with a monster like you?" _

_Took by surprise that Sauske would call him a monster, Naruto stilled in shock. Sauske then took that moment to shove his Chidori powered hand through Naruto chest. Know in even more shock and pain Naruto slumped backward as Sauske pulled his hand out of his chest._

_Sauske stood slowly and looked down at his friend smiling and said "With you dead Naruto I can destroy Konoha and get my revenge!"_

_Naruto's vision was slowly getting blurrier as death took him in its cold embrace. With barely any energy left Naruto gave Sauske his best glair that promised death if he ever saw him again. This caused Sauske to laugh as he turned._

"_See ya demon." Sauske said as Naruto's vision went black._

_The next few hours were hell for Naruto and all his friends. Kakashi found him shortly after he passed out. Naruto was rushed to the hospital, losing almost half his blood. His heart stopped twice before he became stable. Waking up after a two-week coma Naruto choked out what happened between him and Sauske, ever since then Naruto had grown to hate Sauske for betraying the village and threatening to kill everyone he loved. _

Naruto shook his head roughly trying to clear the memory. Because of the shocking new Sakura told Naruto yesterday he didn't sleep. Mumbling a string of curses as the bright sun spilled through his window Naruto sat up rubbing his now hurting eyes.

He quickly dressed in his AMBU uniform, wrapping his read captains scarf loosely around his neck and placed his badger mask on the side of his head. Naruto made his way toward the Hokage monument watching as the sleepy Konoha started to move with people. Naruto often found himself sitting on the top of the fourths hokages head in the mornings when every he could not get his thoughts in order.

Naruto let the thoughts in his head slowly unravel themselves from the large not knot that they were in earlier as he watched the sun rise. One though in Naruto's head suddenly pop up, 'what is the Hokage going to do with Sauske?'

Naruto shrugged at that and though 'probably put him under house arrest and put a squad of ANBU around his house.' And speaking of ANBU one decided to appear right off to the right of him, not seeming to care that he interrupted Naruto's thoughts.

"Shikamaru." Naruto sighed out.

"Yo Naruto." Shikamaru said as he sat down next to said blond.

A comfortable silence stretched on between the two. Shikamaru had often come and joined Naruto on the top of the Hokage monument. The two ANBU's had developed a good bond over the years, not really a strong enough bond to be best friends but a bond that made them both comfortable enough to share their thoughts.

"Sauske's back" Shikamaru spoke after a long pause.

"Yup" Naruto said vaguely

A long moment of silence passed between to two before Shikamaru spoke again, "I've been assigned to watch over him while he's under house arrest."

"Hmmm" Naruto replied

"I keep and eye on him and inform you if things get fishy"

Naruto keep silent after that but Shikamaru could tell that he put him at ease when he saw his muscles shift barely, releasing the small amount of tension they held.

"It's troublesome but we have another mission"

"When are we supposed to go see the Hokage?" Naruto questioned absently.

"About ten minutes ago" Shikamaru replied equally absent-mindedly.

"Hn." Was all Naruto said.

Well a little back round info on why Naruto hates Sauske. Also in this story Sauske already new about how the council forced Itachi to kill everyone in his clan at an early age.

Please Review!


End file.
